


In Secret

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [11]
Category: Platinum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Latex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Raleigh and Tiffani broke up for the tabloids and the public, but both of them have a hard time pretending it’s over.
Relationships: Raleigh Carrera/Main Character (Platinum)
Series: Kinktober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	In Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day eighteen (Latex)

The ice cubes began to melt into Raleigh’s Old Fashioned glass while he sat back on the couch of his private booth on the first floor of a close friend’s nightclub, fiddling with his phone and pretending to listen to whatever the people around him were talking about. As long as it had good drinks and music, it didn’t matter much to him. He just needed a distraction while he waited.

“Yo! Earth to Raleigh!” Trey, his close friend and owner of the nightclub, called. 

He looked bemused for a split second, then brushed it off. “What?”

“You okay, man? We were talking about going to the party at Sean’s mansion in Hamptons and you didn’t say a thing.”

“Oh…” he replied rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, sure… Whatever.” He looked down to check his phone.

“Alright, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“ _‘What do I mean?’_ Dude, you’re all quiet, broody, you’re still on your first drink, you can’t stop checking your goddamn phone. What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“So are we going to Sean’s party tomorrow? I know at least six girls who are dying to meet now you’re single again,” Trey gave him a knowing smile.

“Pass,” he replied, taking a sip of his drink.

“Pass?! Raleigh, you’re finally free from that faking dating bullshit. Go have some fun, my friend! Enjoy the night. ”

“Who says I’m not? I’m just not crazy about going away for the weekend.”

“Why not? It’s not like you have a girlfriend or— ” Trey trailed off and narrowed his eyes. “Dude, don’t tell me you’re still pining over her.”

“Please. I’m the one who breaks hearts. I don’t pine over anyone.”

“But you are. You’re still on a funk.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Raleigh scoffed.

“Just admit it, Carrera.”

“Sure,” he mocked. “As if I would ever be—” Raleigh trailed off as the one person he waited all night to see walked into the club. With her hair pulled back into a ponytail, a red latex top and pencil skirt, Tiffani greeted a few people as she passed by and stepped into the dancefloor with Micah, Avery, and Shane. He gazed at her, mesmerized as she shimmied her hips to the beat. When they locked eyes, she smiled coyly.

“You were saying?” Trey stared at him deadpan.

Raleigh stood up and took the last of his drink in one swing, his eyes following Tiffani’s every move on the dancefloor.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are you going?” Trey asked.

“To the dancefloor.”

“What?! Dude, no! You two can’t be seen together so soon. You’re going to mess up with PR strategy for both of your careers.”

“Then I’ll make sure no one sees us.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of looking for trouble?”

The corners of his mouth quirked up as Raleigh gave his friend a knowing look.

“I don’t even know why I asked,” Trey rolled his eyes. “Alright, take the emergency door to your left and you get to a parking lot where the valets keep the clients’ cars. Save the makeout sesh for the car. Those TMZ assholes can appear out of thin air, so don’t risk it. If they’re there, go to my office and call security. They’ll get you out of here.”

“Anything else?”

“Yeah,” he fished his car keys out his pocket and shoved against Raleigh’s chest. “Get lost.”

Raleigh took the keys with a smile, clapped his friend’s shoulder and walked down the stairs. While passing through the dancefloor, he signaled for Tiffani to follow him and they left the nightclub without anyone noticing.

##  **…**

In the elevator of Raleigh’s building, things quickly got as steamy as both of them expected. Pressing her body against the wall, his lips sucked the sensitive flesh below her ear while his hands unsuccessfully tried to push up her latex pencil skirt. “This is not what I expected when I asked you to wear a latex outfit,” he pulled away with a frustrated groan.

“You say that because you don’t know how hard it was to get dressed. I had to put on lube in the skirt so I could slide into it without ruining the fabric.”

“Really?” he smirked. “Do you have to put more to take it off? I can help you with that.”

Tiffani shoved him playfully.

“What? I’m just a strong supporter of using lube. Getting things to slide smoothly is really important and I’ll all for it,” Raleigh grinned.

“There are easier ways to get out of this outfit.”

“Is that so?” He cocked an eyebrow. 

"Uh-huh,” she murmured, leaving a soft kiss on his lips before breaking away from him as the elevator doors opened. “Follow me, Carrera.” Tiffani walked into his living room, using her coat, purse, shoes, and jewelry as a trail. As soon as she got into the ensuite, she untied her hair, turned the tap on and got into the shower still fully clothed. 

With a smile, he removed each piece of his clothing as he watched his (“ex”) girlfriend slide out of her latex garments and underwear, the warm water cascading over her naked body while she beckoned him to join her. He stepped into the shower, closing the glass door behind him and pulled her into his arms.

Lips crashed as their hands roamed down each other’s body, his fingers sliding between her wet folds while she stroked his member. Moaning into his mouth, Tiffani lifted up one leg and wrapped it around his waist while rubbing his member on her core.

“Shit…” he groaned, gazing into her eyes. “I need you, Tiffani.”

“Make me come, Raleigh,” she whispered, placing the tip of his member on her entrance.

He grasped her hips with both hands, plunged himself into her with a powerful and deep thrust and pumped in and out of her as his lips ran down to her neck.

Her fingers moved up to her core, rubbing her clit in circles and she threw her head back, holding herself to him with one arm and one clung to his body. Moans grew louder and euphoria rose to its peak as he continuously thrust into her, answering her pleads for more. As the leg which still supporting her body on the floor began to shake, he grabbed the back of her thighs and pushed her against the wall, pounding into her faster.

Nails dug into his back, leaving scratch marks as she cried out, losing herself into the feeling him completing her. Following her, Raleigh buried his face on the spot where her shoulder and neck meet, suppressing his grunts while his teeth sank into her flesh. 

He slowly eased himself out of her and put her down carefully, still holding her body against his. “You okay, Tiff?” He asked, brushing a few strands of hair off her face.

“Yeah,” she replied still trying to catch her breath, resting her head on his chest. “Do you think anyone noticed us leaving together?”

“Besides our friends? I don’t know… I’ll probably have to buy the security footage of the elevator though,” he picked the soap bar, rubbed it between his hands and slid it over her back.

“Don’t,” she turned around to look at him. “I want everyone to find out we’re still together.”

“Really?” A soft smile spread on his lips.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” His smile grew bigger as joy and relief took over his features. “Maybe we could leak the security cameras of the elevator,” he teased.

Tiffani laughed. “You’re such a class act, Carrera.”

“I know,” he grinned before capturing her lips in a long kiss.


End file.
